escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikita Dragun
Nikita Dragun is a guest taking the role of The Troublemaker. She was invited to help save the town of Everlock by Joey Graceffa. Nikita is one of the survivors along with Joey and Matt. She and Matt will be reappearing in Season 4. Role Episode 1 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 1 Nikita arrives at Everlock on her roller skates. Episode 2 - The Clowns Here Kill Part 2 Nikita, along with JC, Teala, Joey, and Colleen sneak into a clown disco to retrieve the song needed to cleanse the Jack in the Box. Nikita takes a sedative from Mortimer so the group will be able to render a clown unconscious if necessary. The group notices that one of the killer clowns is holding a briefcase, as well as a drink. Joey asks the clown for a sip of their drink, and Nikita pours the sedative in it. After a few minutes, the clown starts to feel sick. The group takes her outside, where the clown then passes out. While the group tries to figure out the code on the box, Nikita starts dancing with the Killer Clowns to distract them. After the challenge, Nikita tells Joey she thinks JC proved himself. Nikita decides to vote in Teala because she believes Teala hasn't done much and is jealous of her outfit. Episode 3 - Venomous Affections Nikita talks down Roi, causing him to lose the Jenga contest and enter himself into the challenge. Nikita is voted into the challenge and wins. Roi is then killed by the Snake Woman. Episode 4 - The Man with No Name Episode 5 - Strong Like A Demon Episode 6 - Twin Dolls Nikita risks her hand being cut off in the challenge of fear. She, along with Joey and Rosanna, reveal their votes for Colleen. After Colleen is drawn, Nikita shouts, "Grab her!" She and Joey push Colleen inro the Maiden of Madness, killing her. Episode 7 - Funhouse Nikita is voted into the Funhouse Challenge by Safiya. Nikita wins, which means Manny is supposed to die, but in a turn of events, Safiya is killed for voting Nikita in instead. Matt and Nikita then get into a fight about her attitude towards Safiya's death. Episode 8- Wicked Witches Nikita is the only one who isn't cursed by the witches and forced to participate in their challenge. She expresses concern/grief when the group returns without Rosanna. Episode 9- Control Issues Nikita is encouraged by her friends to put on the collar artifact (without its rings), turning her evil for a short period of time by Lucy. Nikita is voted in along with Manny in Lucy's challenge. Although Nikita struggles with the challenge, in her 2nd box, she finds a pink gun with a letter reading: "KILL YOURSELF OR KILL YOUR FRIEND TO CLAIM THE RING. YOU DECIDE HOW THIS ENDS."'' She shoots Manny and retrieves the last ring. She seems severely shaken by having to kill her best friend. '''Episode 10- The Carnival Master (Episode)' Nikita escapes the night and leaves Everlock along with Joey and Matt. Quotes * "She deserved to die." * "You don't know how it feels to fight for your life and to nearly die" * "If I die, I'm going to haunt all of you." * "They thought they could break us apart." * "Bitch, where's my burger? I did not order this." - Nikita after receiving her invitation * "I mean, honestly, should I tell the whole group that I'm not naturally a blonde?" - Nikita after the reveal that one of them has a secret * "Please don't tell any of the others that I was wearing anything looking like this." - Nikita, at the outfit she had to wear in the Venomous Affections challenge. * "Manny, I love you. Manny, I love you. Manny, I love you!" - Nikita, right before killing Manny * " By the way, my shoes are better even though we're wearing the same. And you need to be working that other arm, 'cause that arm's too big!" - Nikita at the Strong Man and his girlfriend. * "Oh, honey, these are reinforced acrylics." - Nikita to Matt as she tried to unlock Willie's cage at the Funhouse with her nail. * "We're back, bitches." -Season 4 trailer Trivia * Nikita is the first person to have won 3 challenges in the same season, not counting the werewolf challenge in Season 2, and escape. * She is the only contestant in Season 3 who didn't die before or during the season. * Nikita and Matt are the only surviving guests to appear in the Season 4 Official Trailer, leaving fans to think they are the only surviving guests that were able to make an appearance in Season 4. Gallery The troublemaker.jpeg|Nikita's card DeYuL7TU0AAi93e.jpg|Nikita's official poster the trouble makers here.png|Nikita arrives at Everlock I have a ghost in me.png|Nikita being possessed by a spirit of Everlock nikita conffesional.png|Nikita's first confessional gamer.png|The Troublemaker is a gamer Final five.jpg|The final five Joey is gone.png|Joey telling Matthew Patrick and Nikita he has to do something Surviors.png|The season 3 survivors. Let's go home Nakita and Matt.png|Screenshot of Nikita and Matt appearing in Season 4 JaelRyuBretmanJoeyNikitaMatt.png|Jael and Ryu informing Nikita, Matt, Joey, and Bretman about the Collector's Museum of the Dead. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season 3 Category:LGBT+ Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Cast Category:Protagonists Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Surviving Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Two Million Subscribers